the_commentary_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
TDWTB
TDWTB, also known as That Dude with the Beard, is a commentator. Historically Accurate Timeline TDWTB was inspired by TOGProfessor and TBone2000 to do commentaries and tossed his hat in the ring. For the most part he is known for is lack-luster quality and volume of content in his heyday. Eventually ganing some noteriety for his commentaries on Doug8798 he eventually began a short spree of not giving a fuck. Over the course of a year several commentators made video's pointing out his mic quality and noise in the background. During this time he also began to pump out numerous video's on many begining rant channels and reviewers. This all led up to the only drama he effectively did not start. Jak was inspired partially by TDWTB, MrSirRaven, Youngbloodfantasy91 (Hobbs), and sent them videos. Each coming back with similar problems and Jak refused to take the criticism. While Raven and Hobbs were a bit more harsh TDWTB was more light on him. After Jak insulted the others his stance changed and he eventually had a falling out with Jak. Jak left the CC and ultimately wouldn't be heard from again...perhaps. Not wanting to outdo himself TDWTB threw videos out where he insulted various users and completely did not care at all. These times were dark but a light showed itself when he managed to commentate on young girls odd stance on age of consent. Throughout the remaining months he still had issuses though. Picking a fight with Nihilistic Snake and horrible third degree commentaries. Despite this his worst act would be in the tail end of 2016... TDWTB was one of, if not THE, primary cause of Dillin Thomas leaving and forming the Alt-CC. He managed to prove Dillins' point and drive home the fact people blindly follow commentators. He eventually apologized and deceided to leave for an extended period of time. He eventually returned and began uploading slowly but seems to be more level-headed than before. Clearly showing his work and even trying to use WMM to his highest abilities. So far the seems to have little plans jumping back in commentaries but only the future knows. Avatars *Himeko Katagiri (Pani Poni Dash) most popular *Alexis Rhodes (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and fan artwork from various artists) second most popular *Chifusa Manyuu (Ecchi of the Same name) third most popular *Ganta Igarashi (Deadman Wonderland) Most recent *Cell (DBZ) Twice *Guts (Berserk) Once *Future Gohan (DBZ, History of Trunks) start of career *Rei Tachibana (Pani Poni Dash) One Shots *Red-Eyes Black Dragon (Various Yu-Gi-Oh! Media) Don't ask... People who commentated on him *DarkKuroPtera *D3ATHCRITIC *HalfBoiledHero *Syndicate of Outcasted Commentators *Davidwash3r3 *RedDeath948 *Hogan Da Sword Links (If you're brave) *His Channel Trivia * A huge fan of Yu-Gi-Oh! and the Dragon Ball series. * Absolutley hates and loathes his final commentary on Snake to such a point that he had to pause Davids' video MULTIPLE times because of his shitty points. *Despite having being an ass during drama had patched up with everyone. Well ok Ash is the only exception. *Really likes the Dark Souls series and tried livestreaming...he didn't like it. *Has a beard! Surprising I know. Category:Male Commentators Category:2011